


Saving Sookie

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill saves Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Sookie

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Saving Sookie  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill saves Sookie.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word scream on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Bill ran through the house and up the stairs. “What’s wrong, Sookie?” He dived on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

Her body trembled as she whispered. “Nothing.”

“Try again.” But before she could answer he warned, “I felt your fear. I heard your screams.”

She shook her head as she snuggled deeper into his arms. “I dreamed that I had lost you. I watched you as you turned from me and told me that I was nothing to you.”

“That will never happen.” He gently stroked her hair as he tightened his arms around her.


End file.
